Question: When a polynomial is divided by $2x^2 - 7x + 18,$ what are the possible degrees of the remainder?  Enter all the possible values, separated by commas.
Explanation: In general, when a polynomial is divided by a polynomial of degree $d,$ then the possible degrees of the remainder are 0, 1, 2, $\dots,$ $d - 1.$  Therefore, the possible degrees of the remainder here are $\boxed{0,1}.$